1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a transparent display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a transparent display apparatus capable of turning the power off without a transient phenomenon when the user inputs a command to turn the power off, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the electronic technology, diverse types of display apparatuses are used in various fields. In particular, research of advanced display apparatuses such as transparent displays has been actively carried out recently.
A transparent display apparatus is a display apparatus which is transparent so that a background behind the display apparatus can be shown. In the related art, display panels are made of an opaque semiconductor compound such as silicon (Si) and gallium arsenide (GaAs). However, as diverse application fields which cannot be handled by related art display panels have been developed, efforts to develop new types of electronic elements have been made. One of them is transparent display apparatuses.
Transparent display apparatuses include a transparent oxide semiconductor film, thereby featuring transparency. If a transparent display apparatus is used, the user can watch necessary information on the screen of the transparent display apparatus while seeing a background behind the apparatus. Accordingly, since constraints of space and time of related-art display apparatuses may be resolved, transparent display apparatuses may be conveniently used in diverse environments with diverse usages.
A transparent display panel constituting such a transparent display apparatus has a thinner film than general display panels and works without a backlight which is provided behind general display panels, thereby maintaining transparency when the power is turned off. The transparent display panel has a lower color reproduction rate than general display panels, but if light is emitted by adding a backlight unit on an edge of the display panel or adding a light source at a separate space, the viewer may watch an image on the transparent display panel.
If a command to turn the power off is input, general display apparatuses cut off the power supplied to a backlight unit firstly. Thus, backlight is not output, so although an image is being output on a display panel, the display panel maintains a black screen. Accordingly, when the power is not supplied to the display panel, the general display apparatuses do not cause a transient phenomenon in which the image output to the display panel is temporarily distorted.
However, in a transparent display apparatus, if a command to turn the power off is input and the power supplied to the backlight unit is cut off firstly, the viewer may still watch an output image due to the nature of the transparent display panel. That is, although the power is cut off to the transparent display panel, the image is output to the display panel. Therefore, there is a problem that the viewer may watch a distorted image temporarily on the transparent display panel.